The Sacrifice - Maze Runner
by Emeragine
Summary: Lizzy wakes up, in who knows where, confused and dazed. When light finally appears, she finds herself in a hell hole. And that's where she's stuck. Great. British and sassy as shuck, she finds two people that are in her life faster than she can possibly comprehend. And she's alright with that. Though she goes through some hard times, it seems too good to be true. It always does.


My eyes shot open, my breath heaving in my chest. I gasped in the musty are and coughed harshly, looking for something to prop myself up against. Coughs still racked through my lungs. I lifted myself to my knees with the nearest thing I could grasp. I brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes, looking at what I was leaning on. It was a pen.

A sudden, harsh snort came from inside and I shot away from it, surprised. But just as I did, the area I was in lurched upwards suddenly. I inhaled sharply.

"Bloody hell!" I exclaimed, "Where am I?"

With chains and pulleys, the area I was in lifted higher and higher. I attempted to stand up but was unsuccessful with the short ceiling and whacked my head against the top, hissing in pain soon after.

"What kind of arse-holes would do this?" I snarled, rubbing the top of my head hesitantly.

I shifted onto my knees again and traced my hands along the nearest wall, moving myself along it. It felt could to the touch. It was metal. I pushed a finger through a small hole in the metal wall, feeling the stone in my ascent. I removed the finger and sniffed it slightly.

"Old." I muttered.

The area that I was in must be a lift. And it must've been in use for at least a couple of years. I sat there, waiting for any signs of life or light. The area screeched to a halt and I let out a sharp yelp as I was suspended in mid air for a slip second. I then fell onto my backside with an echoing thud. I exclaimed in pain once again before moving onto my knees.

I heard the grinding of the stone slowing down and panicked. I reached towards and attempted to open it. The wooden lid pried off quite quickly and I looked inside. To my great pleasure, there were a couple of small pocket knives on a top layer of the deep box. I smirked before snatching one out of the wooden box, flipping it between my fingers. I felt the edge gently. It had a thick rubber grip-handle and a long, striking blade.

I chuckled humorously and looked around for a second. There was nothing to hide myself in. I sighed shortly before crouching down and leaning on the toe of my boots, flattening my back against the mesh wall. I waited for light to appear. Without warning, the top of the lift I was in opened with grinding stone sounds and a blinding light flashed into the room. I winced and shielded my eyes with a hand. The doors fully opened and I lowered my hand slowly, my eye-sight adjusting to the light. The loud sound stopped and I dropped my hand to my side, leaning against the wall. I then saw the ridges of the top of the lift. Above it, there was a large, bulky number of shapes. My vision clicked and I realized what they were.

Humans.

Boys.

"Great." I muttered.

I scoffed sharply and lifted my other hand to my back, holding the knife by it's grippy handle. I clenched and un-clenched my hands, gripping the knife. I stood up fully and waited for something to happen. The crowd of boys were all staring down at me. Then, a ripple of comments echoed throughout them, like a wave.

"It's a girl."

"A girl?"

"Is she hot?"

"What's she look like?"

"I call dibs!"

"She's gonna be mine."

The amount of male voices tormented my brain to a new extent. I frowned up at them. A large boy pushed his way through the crowd and to the front, looking down at me. He was dark skinned and seemed to have a permanent scowl. Then his eyes changed. He looked at me, awestruck. I grew annoyed.

"What, never seen a girl before, eh?" I yelled up at them.

The boy blinked once, as though perplexed by my attitude. He shook his head slightly jumped down into the lift. The lift shook at the weight of the boy, shifting slightly. He stepped forwards and I saw that he was easily a foot taller than me. He looked back down at me, imitated my frown.

"Hey, Alby!" Yelled a boy from my left, "She looks a tad bit like Newt, right?"

"I wha'?" I yelled back.

"And sounds like him too!" Yelled another boy, to my right.

I whipped my face towards the boy, "And who, exactly, is that?" I snarled.

Another loud bang happened and the room shook, causing me to stumble a little. I looked back in the direction of the boy called Alby who was in front of me still. I gripped the knife behind my back, feeling my knuckles begin to burn as they were probably turning white. My heart was beating like a steam engine, faster than ever yet.

"I am." Said a voice to my right.

Literally.

I turned my head and widened my eyes when another face was in my own. He was taller than the first boy and had dirty blonde hair that went down to the top of his shoulders. I shot him an icy stare, stepping back a little. He raised a brow and stepped a little closer, making me even more uncomfortable than I already was. I stepped back. He looked me up and down as though I was some sort of wild beast.

"What're you lookin' at?" I snarled at him.

The boy raised both his eyebrows in slight alarm and stepped backwards. I wanted to smirk but knew better as to do that. Suddenly, hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me backwards and upwards. I yelped and raised my hand with the knife, not afraid to shed blood. I stroke out at whoever was closest. I missed and hit only air. I looked behind me and saw 'Alby' holding me tightly by the shoulders, and frowning. I growled a little in anger and stopped my struggling. His scowl lightened and he let go of my slowly, raising his hands.

"Put down the knife, GreenBean." He said, I looked into his eyes and saw that there was no hesitation for violence. I crouched down and dropped the knife to the ground. He was about to reach down and grab it but I flicked it onto the toe of my boot and kicked it to the other side of the of the lift with a clattering sound.

I tilted my head angrily, "Don't call me GreenBean." I said menacingly.

He stepped forwards and I shuffled backwards a little with a small stumble. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. I faced the challenge of his expression and turned around slowly, placing my hands onto the ridge of the lift. I gripped it tightly before heaving myself to my stomach and lifting myself onto my side, rolling onto the ground and standing up quickly. A little too quickly. I shook my head a little and stumbled to the side but caught my balance.

I was surprised to hear yelling behind me and the thud of feet hitting the ground beside me. I hesitated, watching as Alby stomped over to me, waiting for him to grab me again. His face was now inches from mine, I could feel his breath on my face, causing me to shudder. I stared him straight in the eyes, my gaze not breaking with his.

"Where am I?" I asked, "Who are you?"

I waited, tapping my foot against the grass impatiently. Alby stepped backwards, and out of my space.

~TO BE CONTINUED~ (I haven't got much time to write since it's late but I will continue on this later. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
